Devices for the quick connection of two tubular components comprising a male endpiece, or journal, fixed to one of the components, and a female endpiece, or connector, fixed to the other component, already exist. Assembling the journal into the connector in complementary fashion seals the connection. The assembly is held in place by an elastic clip secured to the connector which, upon assembly, moves aside to allow the journal to engage then becomes lodged in a transverse groove provided in the journal. In addition, the journal is provided with two tabs and the connector with two complementary grooves forming a means for preventing the components from turning. The connector and the journal are made of molded plastic and a complex mold is needed. Notably inserts are provided for forming the grooves for positioning the clip. In addition, the imposed shape does not make for easy manufacture of metal journals.